


Suggestions and Consequences

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's constant pestering drives Remus to find a new way to quieten her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suggestions and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lusty Month of May Marathon 2007. Inspired by the community's Day 18 prompt of 'kitchen bench'. How could I see that and not think of Molly, honestly?

"And you know, it's about time that you settled down."

This was at least the tenth time she had brought up that particular topic of conversation since he'd arrived. Had Tonks been in the room, he felt sure that a few pointedly suggestive looks would also have been aimed in her direction, just for good measure.

Molly Weasley wasn't precisely the most subtle woman he knew, after all.

"Molly, please," Remus said. "I think you should let it go now."

Molly raised her eyebrows. "I just don't see why you won't consider it. You're hardly an unattractive man. If you would just take a chance, you could have your pick of women."

Remus didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the irony of her saying as much.

"And, you know, there's a couple of younger Order members who are available, so it's not like you'd necessarily have to put your prospective partner in any more danger than she's already in."

"Molly, now would really be a good time to –"

"In fact, Tonks is –"

Remus physically whirled Molly around from where she was seeing to dinner, which was magically cooking itself on the stove. He barely even caught a glimpse of her surprised look before he pressed his lips to hers, effectively cutting off anything she might have said.

"Be quiet," he whispered when they separated.

"What did you just do?" she asked, sounding stunned.

Remus didn't answer. Instead, he moved her across the room away from the hazard of the oven and then pressed her forward until her lower back and hips were up against the bench. Their second kiss was longer, and Remus was very pleased to note that while Molly didn't seem overly willing to actively participate in the action, she at least wasn't resisting it. She seemed, instead to just accept it.

When he pulled back to breathe, she moaned, "But Arthur …"

"Isn't here right now," Remus answered firmly.

He then lifted her up and placed her so that she was sitting perched on the edge of the bench.

He kneeled down in front of her, his head just clearing the flat surface of the bench.

"Tell me to stop now, if you don't want this," Remus said, looking up into her eyes.

Molly looked uncertain, really, but she said nothing, so Remus pushed her legs apart and settled between them, hiking the hem of her dress up around her hips. Her underwear was merely functional, he saw, but the fact that he was finally seeing them, when he'd thought there was no chance of that ever happening, made them somehow a bit sexy anyway.

He pulled them down, running his hands down her legs as he did so. She shuddered from the light caress.

Remus brought his hand back up to run over her thighs and leaned it to lick the inside of one of them. Molly's breath grew notably ragged. Remus smiled knowingly as he leaned further towards her so that he could run his tongue over her slit instead. She cried out at the touch.

And then her thighs came up around Remus's ears and she pulled his face flush against her and held him there. He obliged her by assaulting her with his mouth and tongue, and occasionally with just the barest amount of his teeth.

It didn't take long for the noises she was making to reach a crescendo. Remus gathered the ensuing juices with a few last swipes of his tongue. From above him, Molly sighed.

He remained in place for a few moments, resting his head just above her left knee. Then he pulled back and stood, leaning down a little to kiss her once more. She barely balked at the taste of herself, which would have aroused Remus all on its own had he not already been hard as a rock.

But that moment was hardly the time to be dealing with that problem. Whatever connection he and Molly shared was still tentative at best. His own needs would have to wait.

He drew himself up to his full height and straightened his robes.

"You really should stop suggesting that I start dating Tonks," Remus said as casually as he could manage. "It's not _her_ that I want."

Then he strolled out of the room, leaving Molly alone to deal with the burning food.

He'd give her some space, for now. But he doubted he would be able to stay away for long.

~FIN~


End file.
